In a moment, Everything can change
by Endea
Summary: LEEDLA, VALE LA PENA! Es una gran historia de amor, con todos sus obstáculos, celos, deseo... Tan real como la vida misma! Se la dedico a la que más quiero! Te quiero muxooooo wapa!
1. Sexto curso

**SEXTO CURSO**

¿Qué ha pasado¿Estoy en...¿Señorita Pomfrey¿Ron? Hola, como ya sabéis soy Hermione Granger. Ron acaba de decirme lo mejor que he oído jamás, pero para que me entendáis, tenemos que regresar al pasado, al sexto curso.

Fue un curso diferente a los cinco anteriores: Voldemort y sus siervos descansaron, pero para mí fue el más intenso hasta éste, claro. Pues conocí el amor, eso de lo que tanto se habla y tan poco se conoce.

Ese verano había reflexionado sobre mi vida, me di cuenta de que era monótona y aburrida, ya me veía en mi edad adulta junto a Harry y Ron, sin compañía sentimental y obsesionada con mi trabajo. Necesitaba cambiar. Desde mi llegada a Hogwarts fui aplicada en el estudio, no vivía el momento, Harry y Ron me cambiaron un poco pero aún así me faltaba un... nosequé.

Mientras me carteaba con Harry y Ron mediante lechuzas a lo largo de todo el verano, me llegó una lechuza extraña. Primero sentí miedo¿quién podía haberme escrito aparte de ellos? Era obvio que Viktor Krum no era... Cogí la carta con desconfianza, leí lo que ponía en el dorso del pergamino enrollado que llevaba atado a la pata derecha: para Hermione Granger, 256 de la calle Helmet en Liverpool; de: Ginny Weasley, La Madriguera.

Suspiré de alivio tan fuerte que parecía que estaba intentando derruir mi casa a base de soplidos. Abrí la carta y me preguntaba qué le podía decir del amor. Al parecer, después del ajetreo del año anterior, no había tenido suficiente y había conocido a un chico que le atraía llamativamente. Me quedé sumida en mis pensamientos. ¿De veras iba yo a hablarle a Ginny Weasley a cerca del amor? Pues no lo conocía. Me dio mucho en qué concentrarme. No le pude contestar, así que la única carta que recibí de ella era de por qué no le contestaba, a lo que respondí con un simple " no puedo ayudarte".

Pasó el tiempo, llegó la carta con el material para el nuevo curso y mi madre me dijo que en media hora saldríamos hacia el callejón Diagon.

El callejón Diagon era el sitio más sorprendente que puedes encontrar fuera de Hogwarts, hay tiendas de todo tipo de artilugios mágicos así que todo el mundo mágico ha entrado alguna vez allí a comprar material.

Entramos en Flourish y Blotts, una tienda donde la mayoría de su mercancía esta destinada a la enseñanza y a los lectores, compramos todos los libros del nuevo año y al salir, me encontré con la persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento, o mejor dicho, en cualquier momento. Sí, era Draco Malfoy. Intenté evitar esa mirada intimidadora que siempre utiliza con sus peores enemigos, te fulmina con unos ojos grises, oscuros, malvados. Cuando iba a girar para bajar por la calle y deshacerme de él lo más rápido posible, sucedió lo que menos esperaba escuchar:

-Hola- dijo agradablemente Draco, como si se alegrara de verme. Por un momento creí que soñaba. Me había dicho un simple hola, sin ningún insulto que lo acompañase.

-Lárgate Malfoy- le repuse de muy mala gana. Era obvio que no tenía ninguna buena intención.

-Oye, no he venido a meterme contigo, he estado pensando todas las vacaciones y creo que...-

-Ignoraba que supieras pensar- le corté sarcásticamente.

-Voy en serio¿de acuerdo- al decir esto alzó la voz- he decidido hacer las paces con todos. He madurado y creo que estar enemistado con casi todos los que te rodean no sirve absolutamente para nada y da la casualidad que eras una de las tres personas con las que quería perdonarme antes. ¿Sabes dónde están Harry y Ron?

Después de esta confesión me quedé sin palabra alguna, se produjo un silencio incómodo de unos largos segundos en los que me pregunté¿podía ser cierto¿Draco¿Draco Malfoy se estaba sincerando y disculpándose de todo lo que me había hecho sufrir¿Se estaba quedando conmigo?

Todas esas preguntas acudieron a mi cabeza de golpe produciéndome un ligero mareo. Iba a contestar a la pregunta cuando se adelantó:

¿Hermione, Hermione, te pasa algo- me despertó de mi ensimismamiento la simple pronunciación de mi nombre por la voz que sólo me llamaba "Granger" con odio y desprecio.

-No no no no no...- tartamudeé

¿No qué-; me preguntó sin faltar al respeto en ningún sólo momento.

-No los he visto- le dije consternada.

-De acuerdo, hasta el próximo curso pues- sentenció decidido.

-A-adiós- acabé aún dominada por la impresión que me acababa de provocar toda la conversación.

No ocurrió nada más que pueda destacar hasta la llegada a la estación de King Cross, simplemente que no pude quitarme ese diálogo en todo el verano. Llegué con mis padres al andén nueve y tres cuartos y me encontré de nuevo con Harry y toda la familia Weasly. Molly, la madre de Ron, me deseó como a Harry y a todos sus hijos un feliz viaje y un feliz curso. Después entramos todos al tren y Ron y yo fuimos al vagón de los prefectos, pues nos dijeron que había habido unos cambios en nuestro cargo. Harry se fue con Ginny.

En el vagón encontramos a los demás prefectos, incluido Draco. Entonces recodé el encuentro en el callejón Diagon¡Aún no les había dicho nada a Harry y a Ron! Simplemente, habíamos hablado acerca de cómo queríamos que fuera el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. También Ron nos había contado que el Ministerio de Magia ya tenía nuevo director, se llamaba Johnny Shit, quien trabajó con Arthur una temporada.

Una vez pudimos volver con Harry le pregunté:

¿Dónde está Ginny- en un tono de preocupación.

-Se ha ido, entré en el vagón y pasó de largo sin decirme nada.-dijo con desagrado.¿Qué os han dicho-

-Nada especial, simplemente que a partir de ahora sólo podremos castigar a los alumnos de nuestra propia casa. Así que se acabó el castigar a los Slytherin.- explicó Ron seguido de una carcajada.

No pude esperar ni un minuto más y dije rápidamente:

-Chicos, he de contaros algo que es francamente increíble.-

¿Qué-contestaron; ellos casi al unísono.

-Se trata de Draco, me lo encontré en callejón Diagon-

Les expliqué todo lo sucedido y el modo en que me habló. Se quedaron perplejos.

-Se rió de ti y encima te crees su mentira- farfulló Ron inmediatamente.

¡No! No mentía, estoy segura...-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció Draco, sorprendentemente sin Crabbe y Goyle.

¡¿Qué le has hecho a Hermione- dijo gritando fuertemente Ron, de manera que se encaró con Draco casi sin darse cuenta.

-Calma, Ron. He venido a disculparme a ti y a Harry. He sido un idiota por trataros mal. Bueno, vosotros ya sabéis que mi padre es un mortífago, sí, lo reconozco. Desde pequeño ha intentado persuadirme que al alcanzar los dieciocho años me una a ellos. Pero me he dado cuenta de que es mejor luchar contra Voldemort.

¡Mientes- replicó Harry sin dar crédito a sus oídos.¡Vete-

-De acuerdo, pero que sepáis que, de ahora en adelante, no tengo nada en contra vuestra. Adiós.- y se fue por el pasillo hacia el vagón donde estaban sus amigos. De pronto se oyó un silencio sepulcral. Sospechamos que todos los alumnos de nuestro alrededor oyeron nuestra conversación.

¡Yo le creo- dije rápidamente en tono molesto.

-Vamos Hermione¿De veras crees que ha venido a pedirnos perdón¡Es absurdo- dijo Harry que en su voz había un cierto aire burlón.

-Me llamó Hermione, Harry. Ni sangre sucia, ni Granger. Sólo Hermione.- me apresuré a explicar.

-Opinaremos al final de este curso.- sentenció Ron.

Llegamos a Hogwarts hablando del tema. Todo el curso fue normal y tranquilo, sin duda un curso para relajarse. Además, Harry y Ron se hicieron cada vez más amigos de Draco, confirmando así, que era una persona nueva.

Llegó la primavera y, con ello, la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Los cuatro, que ahora éramos amigos inseparables, fuimos a la tienda de artículos de broma de los gemelos Weasley y hablamos con ellos un rato (nos costó convencerles de que dejaran entrar a Draco).

Y luego ocurrió. Entramos en Honeydukes y vimos a un niño de primer curso de pelo rubio platino que no llevaba dinero y miraba apetitosamente una caja de grageas de todos los sabores. Draco se adelantó y le compró dos cajas de grageas.

Entonces lo supe, me habló pero no recuerdo sus palabras, sólo que sonaron como un caramelo dulce que pronto se convirtió en un cosquilleo en el estómago. Desde ese día sólo pensé en él. Cada vez que me levantaba, cada vez que me acostaba, cada vez. Recordaba su sonrisa, sus ojos, esos ojos¡Qué ojos, ya no me parecían oscuros y amenazadores, sino claros, amables, cariñosos... Me di cuenta de que estaba, por primera vez, enamorada.

Al día siguiente no atendí a ninguna clase de las que recibí. Y esa misma noche le mandé una lechuza con una carta escrita diciendo:

Querido Draco:

Llevo dos días pensando en ti, te quiero Draco. Te he querido desde el encuentro en el callejón Diagon pero no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora. Tan generoso, tan cariñoso.

Ansío volverte a ver. Con amor. Hermione.

Y a la mañana siguiente, pude leer:

Querida Hermione:

Es una lástima que te hayas percatado tan tarde. Pues tengo que confesar que yo también he llegado a sentir algo por ti, pero el tiempo ha amansado mi amor.

Espero que esto no afecte a nuestra amistad. Con cariño, Draco.

Luego pensé¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan idiota!. Pero esto no acaba aquí. El séptimo curso fue mucho más intenso.


	2. Sorpresas

**A los rewiews: muchas gracias x leerla, q sepáis q en colgar el 3r capítulo tardaré +. Viva Draco! Viva Hermione! Viva la persona a la que + quiero!**

**SORPRESAS**

Pasé todo el inicio del verano muy amargada y casi sin hacer nada excepto pensar en él.

Sin embargo, caí en la cuenta que des del momento que le envié la lechuza me costaba mucho más dirigirle la palabra. ¿Debería haberlo hecho? A menudo imaginaba cómo sería mi vida si no lo hubiera hecho. Es posible que no tuviera tanta vergüenza y hubiéramos podido profundizar nuestra relación hasta tal punto que ahora podría estar enamorado de mí. Pero no había vuelta atrás, utilizar el _giratiempo_ para regresar seis meses atrás podía ser muy peligroso. De manera que no importaba lo que podría haber pasado sino lo que había pasado.

Como cada verano desde que teníamos cierta edad, Ron me invitó a La Madriguera que, por pequeña que sea, siempre se agradece mucho una visita. Al llegar me encontré con Ginny, que cada vez nos llevábamos mejor; Molly y Arthur, los padres de Ronéste mismo y, para mi sorpresa, los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George con su amigo Lee Jordan. Sin embargo, no encontré a Harry.

-No me digas que a Harry no...-pregunté temiendo una respuesta que muy probablemente no iba a gustarme.

-No, los Dursley no le han dejado venir.- me contestó con una mueca de rabia e ira en su cara¿que tal el verano¿Sigues pensando en Draco? Le he dicho por lechuza que viniera, pero contestó que no quería ni mencionárselo a su padre-.

Ron conocía todos mis sentimientos hacia Draco, pues fue la primera persona a la que se lo dije. A estas alturas todo el colegio debía saberlo.

-No he podido pensar en otra cosa, le echo tanto de menos...-dije con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Estoy convencido de que él también te quiere- me comentó con un tono del que pude deducir que solo lo decía para animarme.

¿Han llegado ya las cartas- cuestioné.

-Han llegado hace una hora. Mi madre me ha dicho que mañana por la mañana irá al callejón Diagon a comprar el material.- me explicó él.

Rápidamente fui a hablar con Molly, pues yo también quería ir. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese sitio y no pensaba perderme la oportunidad de encontrarme con Draco una vez antes de ir a Hogwarts.

¿Molly, podemos acompañarte mañana al callejón- le pregunté intentando evadir mis desesperadas ganas de oír un sí.

-Claro, pero... ¿No os lo pasaréis mejor aquí- intervino extrañada.

¡Uf! Golpe bajo... ¡Con eso no contaba!

- Necesito comprar unas plumas especiales y me gustaría escogerlas yo misma- mentí apresuradamente.

-Como quieras- aprobó tranquilamente.

Me alegré de haber oído esas palabras tan sumamente deseadas y pasé la tarde pensando en qué podría decirle a Draco si me lo encontraba.

Al día siguiente fuimos al callejón. Viajamos en polvos _flu,_ hacía mucho tiempo que no los usaba y me causó cierto impacto tal viaje.

Una vez ahí no disfruté de los artículos que había en venta como hacía de costumbre, sino que no paraba de mirar a la calle. A la hora de elegir las plumas elegí tres al azar, Molly se quedó sorprendida de lo decidida que estaba.

Sin embargo, no lo vi. No fue por tiempo, sin duda, pues hice ir a todos a las tiendas más rebuscadas e insólitas de todo el callejón.

Ese día estaba deprimida¿de veras podía haber creído que lo vería? Me había emocionado tanto para nada. Pasamos el resto de las vacaciones haciendo lo de siempre: lanzamos gnomos por los aires, jugamos al ajedrez mágico y apostamos en los naipes explosivos. Y llegó el gran día.

Una año más, volvimos a la estación a esperar al magnífico expreso que nos llevaría a Hogwarts. Volvería a verle. Fuimos primero en _traslador_, que resultó ser una bolsa de basura con olor a pescado podrido, y en un momento estábamos en una estación de trenes. Yo iba junto a Ron, obviamente, y de repente alguien se abalanzó encima de nosotros.

¡Harry- exclamé entre carcajadas.

¡Hola! Os he echado mucho de menos- dijo muy contento, casi fuera de sí -Los Dursley me han tenido martirizado sin dejarme comer una sola chuchería o pastel en todo el verano.

¡Pero una vida sin dulces es terrible- repuso Ron muy motivado, de manera que se le movió su larga cabellera rojiza.

Mantuve mi mente apartada de la conversación unos segundos. Recordé una película que me encanta en la que dicen que una vida sin amor es terrible. Tenían razón. Trata de un escritor que se enamora locamente de una cortesana y viceversa. Dejé escapar una leve sonrisa al percatarme de mi evasión y volví a la Tierra.

¿Que tal en la Madriguera-

Pero no pude contestar. En ese momento llegaba Draco. El verano lo había tratado muy bien. Estaba guapísimo y un tanto más moreno que le favorecía aun más. A mí se me iluminó por completo la cara y noté como mi boca se estiraba exageradamente produciendo una acentuada sonrisa. Intenté que no se me notara mucho, pero mi alegría era evidente y todos los presentes lo sabían.

-Hola- nos dijo muy contento de volver a vernos. Dio dos contundentes apretones de manos a Harry y a Ron y a mí dos besos. Me deshacía por dentro y mis mejillas ardían.-Oye Ron, lo siento. Ya sabes como es mi padre, si le llego a pedir permiso para ir a tu casa...- repuso.

-Tranquilo hombre.-

¿Que tal las vacaciones- pregunté entrecortadamente, de manera que todos pudieron percibir un cierto grado de vergüenza en mis palabras.

-Bueno, no me han ido mal, pero me he visto obligado a escribirme con Crabbe y Goyle aunque apenas sepan escribir. Sino mi padre podría sospechar y haceros algo-dijo preocupadamente.

¿Qué tienes ahí- se sobresaltó Ron.

¡Ah, soy buscador de la selección de quidditch, me derribó una bludger y al caer me rompí una pierna. Le pediré a Pomfrey que me la cure- explicó con mucha modestia.

¡Qué bien¡Siempre había pensado que llegarías lejos en el quidditch-me alegré.

-Ejem, en el primer entreno que hice como buscador de Slytherin me dijiste que había comprado el puesto en el equipo.

Era cierto. En esos momentos sentí mis mejillas ruborizándose extremadamente. Recordé como si hubiera ocurrido aquella misma mañana Estábamos en segundo curso, en el claustro del colegio. El equipo de Slytherin fue a entrenarse a la misma hora que los Gryffindor y ese día oí por primera vez sangre sucia . Ron pasó toda la mañana escupiendo babosas.

Mis ojos, muy traicioneros, estaban a punto de dejar ir una lagrimilla por ese desagradable suceso, pues es especialmente ofensivo ese término en el mundo mágico. Por suerte para mí, pude contenerla.

De pronto oímos un estridente pito seguido de unos cuantos sonidos graves y duraderos. Ahí estaba una vez más, grande, largo e imponente, el expreso de Hogwarts. Un veloz tren que nos llevaría a nuestro colegio, cuyo humo negro no aparentaba contaminación y suciedad, sino potencia y calidad. Subimos al tren los cuatro juntos y, puesto que ninguno de los allí presentes debía hacer nada más, entramos todos en el mismo vagón.

Había un ejemplar del profeta de ese día y me puse a leerlo. Mis tres amigos empezaron a hablar de lo que harían en llegar a Hogwarts. Leí los titulares entre los cuales me llamó la atención éste:

PRIMER PROFESOR DE DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS QUE DURA MÁS DE UN AÑO EN HOGWARTS EN LOS ÚLTIMOS 5 CURSOS.

Y a continuación leí:

"En el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería hay un cargo gafado, el de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ha habido de todo: corruptos por el mal, farsantes, licántropos, dominados por el Ministerio e incluso hubo uno que resultó no ser él.

Pero este año, los alumnos tendrán el mismo profesor que el del año anterior. Se llama Stan Sparrow, de 42 años. Hizo buenos amigos con sus pequeños aprendices y a diferencia de los demás, resultó ser normal. Tiene una buena experiencia, pues trabajó como auror y un tiempo para el Ministerio de magia cuando hizo falta combatir a los lacayos de Quién-vosotros-ya-sabéis."

¡No me lo puedo creer- exclamé decepcionada- creen que es una noticia que un profesor perdure al menos dos cursos en su cargo.

-Hermione, teniendo en cuenta la reputación del puesto que ocupa... a mi no me parece muy normal que consiga estar tanto tiempo- me espetó Ron.

¿Sabíais que han destituido al profesor Binns- comentó Draco.

-No sé, yo no puedo estar al día en casa de los Dursley- se deprimió Harry

-En el profeta no decía nada- anoté.

-Te equivocas- me repuso Draco al instante- El profeta sacó un ejemplar, hará cerca de un mes, que mencionaba su dimisión porque el año pasado no aprobó el TIMO de Historia de la magia ni un sólo alumno. Dumbledore lo despachó porque dice que ya no es apto para continuar en su tarea.

Mi cabeza gritó un "tierra trágame" que debió poderlo oír todo el mundo. Draco me acababa de corregir y yo odiaba que me corrigiesen. Había hecho el ridículo delante de él ¿qué debía haber pensado de mí en esos momentos?

Sin previo aviso el tren pitó anunciando, como de costumbre, que sólo quedaba un kilómetro para llegar a Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos empezamos a ponernos las túnicas y a coger nuestras pertinencias que acostumbrábamos a llevar encima; es decir, varitas, recordadoras, chivatoscopios, etc.

El expreso se paró y, entre murmullos y gritos de felicidad, todos los viajeros empezaron a descender de él. No tardamos en darnos cuenta de que no estábamos en los terrenos del colegio. Lo que vi al bajar del tren fue unas vastas dunas que formaban parte de un enorme desierto color marrón muy clarito, de arena fina y traidora; pues te hundías con facilidad. Al fondo, casi en el lejano horizonte, se divisaba un oasis con grandes palmeras.

Se oyeron preguntas entre amigos y compañeros como¿dónde estamos¿Qué ha pasado con el castillo¿Es una broma pesada? Todos extrañados y boquiabiertos sin saber qué hacer mirábamos atónitos el gran desierto. A lo lejos empecé a distinguir una figura que se acercaba veloz hacia nosotros. Parecía un perro muy grande, o cualquier animal cuadrúpedo. En cualquier caso sabíamos una cosa, que no era humano. Pronto se fue acercando, cada vez más rápido, como si cogiera velocidad de su propio rebufo. Sin la necesidad de esperar mucho más, algunos supimos lo que era. Una feroz criatura ancestral y mitológica, un ser compuesto, con cuerpo de león, una cola en forma de serpiente y en el duro lomo una cabeza de cabra arrojando fuego. Tenía unos grande ojos amarillos, intimidadores y peligrosos. Era una quimera. Se decía que, en la antigua Grecia, Beleronfonte, un héroe griego, tuvo sus aventuras y desventuras para acabar con esta bestia. Eso sí, consiguió ayuda se su fiel corcel alado, Pegaso.

En esos momentos no contábamos con la ayuda de ningún caballo volador y se acercaba acechándonos sin cesar. Me quedé paralizada, sin saber que hacer¿Cómo reaccionar frente a uno de los seres más peligrosos y letales existentes siendo la mayor de un grupo de niños? Y además, si salía corriendo para evitar el peligro, Draco pensaría que soy una cobarde... ¡Qué manía por preocuparme siempre por el qué pensar de Draco! Los alumnos más pequeños corrieron adentro del tren, mientras los de los últimos tres cursos nos quedábamos intentando elaborar una eficaz estrategia. La gente se iba apartando hasta quedar yo sola, dominada por la impresión y el pánico y con una temible fiera apunto de echarse encima de mí. A unos 100 metros de mí, la cabeza de cabra que llevaba el león a cuestas empezó a disparar bolas de fuego. Vacilé sólo unos momentos antes de echarme a un lado intentando esquivar el fuego. Ron probó frustradamente un _immóbilus_. En un deje de confianza, la quimera se colocó a cinco metros y se abalanzó sobre mí con un ágil salto. Antes de que impactara su pesado cuerpo y aplastándome así, alguien me empujó cuidadosamente. Sentí sin dolor la fina arena chocando en mi cara y colándose entre mi rizado pelo. Una suave y fría cara estaba unida a la mía y unos fuertes brazos me protegían de cualquier mal externo. Por un momento en esa situación me sentí segura. Luego oí la voz de Draco, esa voz acogedora, dulce y cálida que ahora sonaba segura y llena de ira.

¡Desferatu- gritó impasible con la varita bien alzada mientras el viento le golpeaba la cara.

Pasaron unos segundos interminables hasta que Draco se levantó. Me tendió la mano y la acepté agradecida. A continuación, volví a ver su dulce sonrisa y en la arena, yacían media serpiente, la cabeza de una cabra y el cuerpo sin vida de un león. Draco se dirigió a mí y dijo para tranquilizarme:

-Este verano mi padre me ha apuntado a un curso de combate y nos enseñaron este conjuro para las bestias compuestas, las desintegra completamente y acaba con su vida-

Yo me deshacía por dentro, la persona a la que más quería acababa de salvarme la vida. ¡Acabaría perdiendo la cabeza por él!

De repente todo el paisaje cambió. Las dunas se convirtieron en los grandes terrenos del colegio Hogwarts y el gran oasis creció desmesuradamente, dando paso así, al gran castillo. De la cabaña de Hagrid el guardabosque salió todo el claustro de profesores junto a Dumbledore y éste anunció satisfecho:

-Queridos alumnos... La cena está lista y hace frío. Mejor vamos al comedor-

Guiados por él y el resto de profesores, entramos en el Gran Comedor. Exceptuando los de primer curso, fuimos sentándonos en nuestros respectivos lugares.

A continuación empezamos a hablar entre nosotros, pues nos sentíamos más seguros. Dumbledore se levantó de su dorado trono y en un momento todos quedaron callados. Alzó la voz.

-Lamento que os hayáis llevado tal sobresalto con la quimera- se disculpó- que sepáis que los profesores Severus Snape y Rubeus Hagrid estaban atentos en todo momento. Es una forma de llamaros la atención y deciros que en este curso debéis estar alerta; pues sabemos de fuentes seguras que Lord Voldemort...-se oyó un fuerte murmullo entre los alumnos ya que la gran mayoría temían mucho ese nombre- ...planea atacar el colegio este año.- el murmullo creció- si tal cosa ocurriera, querría que todos los alumnos corrieran hacia la casa que les corresponde. Dicho esto, doy la bienvenida a todos, en especial a los de primer año. También otorgo treinta puntos a la casa de Slytherin por la maravillosa actuación del señor Malfoy. Todo el comedor miró a Draco y se oyeron a los alumnos susurrar entre ellos. Lo vi. Sonreía. Pero a diferencia de como hubiera sucedido hacía tres años, no era una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y superioridad sino de humildad y un pequeño deje de vergüenza, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido.

El banquete fue genial, como cada año. El sombrero seleccionador hizo su canción y envió a cada nuevo mago a la casa que más se adaptaba a sus características. Nos repartieron los nuevos horarios.

Abrí los ojos, quedé tumbada en mi cama mirando el techo, protegida por las finas cortinas de seda. Un rayo de sol irrumpía en la habitación donde Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown aun dormían. Era el segundo día que pasaba en Hogwarts y planeaba lo que podía hacer. Pronto empezarían las clases y noté como me volvía más y más rebelde, pues no me apetecía nada en absoluto echarle un último vistazo a lo más importante del año anterior. Quería disfrutar al máximo de ese día. Pensaba en ir a ver a Ron seleccionando nuevos talentos para el equipo de quidditch; ver a Harry surcando los cielos con su preciada Saeta de Fuego; como Draco... como Draco... Cuando pensé en Draco solo pude suspirar, simplemente me gustaba verle. Daba igual lo que hiciera. Pero no imaginaba que ese día podría afectarme tanto.

Por la tarde estuve en la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry puso en orden su material, mientras Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean jugaban apasionadamente a los naipes explosivos. Me limité a leer un libro cuyo título era: _El fascinante mundo de las sirenas_. Bajamos al comedor hablando del nuevo profesor de Historia de la Magia. Al parecer se llamaba Eddie Evenstone, llevaba un uniforme de gala negro, con un sombrero poco elaborado que me hizo pensar en los antiguos gángsteres muggles. Por la noche la fiesta continuó en la sala común, pero me sumergí en el libro hasta que Ron me despertó de mi "trance lector". Me percaté que la sala estaba completamente vacía y muy sucia.

¿Qué hora es- le pregunté a Ron entre dos señores bostezos.

- Las dos y media- me respondió somnoliento- esto... Hermione... llevo todo el día planteándomelo y hablando de ello con Harry y Draco y creo que debo decírtelo- explicó con un tono de nerviosismo y perdiendo la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Dime, Ron. Pero que sea breve- le contesté con una sonrisa.

- Veras... que... me gustas ¿vale? Bueno, se que sigues colgada de Draco y no espero ningún sí- dijo muy rápidamente metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

No dije nada, dejé que continuara. Pero no dijo nada más. Vi sus mejillas colorearse mucho más rojas que su pelo y se puso a temblar como si fuera a darle un infarto en cualquier momento.

Se fue con paso muy largo y rápido a su dormitorio. ¿Le gusto a Ron Weasley? Me repetí tres veces. No podía pensar, estaba cansada y quería dormir. Inconscientemente me encontraba parada sin poder moverme en medio de una sucia sala, yo sola, pensativa. Me dirigí lentamente a mi cama (casi piso a Trevor en las escaleras) ¿de qué manera podía repercutir eso en mí¿Y si los celos le jugaban un mala pasada?

Después de ese tremendo inicio de curso, me desplomé en mi cama sin cerrar las cortinas ni ponerme el pijama. Me quedé dormida al instante. Empezaban las clases y tenía que concentrarme en mi trabajo, en...

**El título de la historia es de la canción _Fly_ de Hilary Duff. Es una caña de canción y a Draco le encanta. En el capítulo anterior mencionaba la película _Moulin Rouge, _que también es muy buena y os aconsejo que la miréis con vuestra pareja el lunes que viene.**

**No me falléis, seguid leyendo que la historia va a ser genial y os prometo que me la curraré mucho.**

**Muchos besos a todos y mil gracias!**


End file.
